Tragedy, Horror, Pain: A Series
by Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever
Summary: You always see stories or movies with a happy ending but what about the darker ones? Don't they deserve to be noticed? See what happens when people aren't saved, too late to be helped, or are too terrified to reach out and see if anyone cares.


Tragedy, Horror, Pain: A Series

* * *

Official Summary: You always see stories or movies with a happy ending but what about the darker ones? Don't they deserve to be noticed? See what happens when people aren't saved, too late to be helped, or are too terrified to reach out and see if anyone cares.

* * *

Story Summary: Even fun can have its consequences. There are just different types.

* * *

~~Drinking & Driving: The Other Perspective~~

_'It was supposed to be a night of fun.'_

One filled with laughs, drinks, and the thrill of dancing with random strangers. We were all supposed to celebrate our success on surviving college. Some of us were going to get one-nighters or get arrested for being too rowdy. Music was supposed to thrum through our bodies, piercing our ears with its loud octaves, sweat pouring down us as we slid and rocked against other people. Nothing more than fun and games with all of us returning home and collapsing on any comfortable surface we could get to or spend the rest of the night throwing up in our toilets from drinking too much.

_'So then, why, why did it have to turn out like this?'_

Our little group hadn't even been separated for more than an hour before everything fell apart. It had all literally shattered, glass echoing as it cracked and fell, lights hitting the floor with deafening screeches. Electronic wires snapped and started flaying around, sparks hitting spilled drinks or wooden support beams and causing fires.

People were screaming, overturning tables as they ran and trampling over anyone who had tripped during all the chaos. Sirens could be heard over all the noise and there were so many flashing lights and debris for anyone to make sense of it. Everyone was panicking too much, fear and the need of self-preservation all that they were paying attention to and where nothing else existed.

Getting out seemed to only make it worse when everybody saw the damage as a huge gaping hole lay in the wall, brick even now was still falling and smashing against the sidewalk. Telephone poles were knocked down, the wires just barely hanging. Various types of vehicles were parked everywhere in the streets and people were standing, watching it all go on in their robes or pajamas while others were city police and were directing orders.

All those who had been injured were being dragged onto stretchers and put into ambulances or cop cars, their screams and cries of pain still reverberating through the air. Others were placed in black bags, eyes closed and bodies still.

The huddled form of a woman in her early twenties stared at the ground blankly. quietly responding to the questions one of the neighboring doctors were asking her. She winced when a touched a sensitive spot on her head, not caring that she looked absolutely horrible even though there were news cameras everywhere. He left after writing something down, probably off to check on someone else. A weight on her left shoulder made her turn and she saw that one of her friends' was looking at her.

"Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Kamaria stood up and left, pulling the blanket closer around her as she took in the carnage around her. She choked up a little when she saw the body of a teenager being placed in a black bag and walked away quickly. With each ambulance she passed, she started to feel more panicked and was near running when she spotted a lone police offer.

She paused just before reaching him when another woman walked up to him, a bandage on her chin along with a few scratches on her arms and legs. _'One of the lucky ones.'_ Somehow the brunette felt almost bitter at that but watched as she talked to the cop. Not liking that she couldn't hear him, she got a little closer and hid behind the front of an ambulance.

"Ma'am, exactly what did you see?"

"Everything, I saw it all happen from where I was standing! Oh god; it was horrible, officer!"

"Yes, but was there anything else? Did you see anyone get hurt?"

"Did I? There was a young lady, couldn't have been much older than my granddaughter."

"A teenager?"

"No, my granddaughter's in college. She had to be at least twenty-one." Kamaria stopped breathing, grip tightening on the bumper as she leaned forward to hear more.

"Where was she?"

"She was right in front of it when it smashed through the wall! I-I saw it slam into her and oh god, you have to find her! She could still be in there!"

"Do you know what she looked like?"

"Yes, she was wearing a black miniskirt and red crop top. I remember when she was at the bar that she had a diamond necklace with a ruby pendant on. Her hair was either dark brown or black, I couldn't tell because of all the lights!"

Everything stopped, that was the only way she could describe it. She couldn't hear the sirens or the yells of the doctors as they barked orders. Slowly, the brunette stood up and stumbled back a little, grabbing a hold of the mirror to regain her balance. Unwanted, she continued to listen as the officer began talking again.

"Well, I haven't seen any bodies that looked like that..." His pause made her step forward quickly just in time to see him look back at the woman. _'He was checking to make sure no one's around to hear what he's about to say.'_ "I'm not supposed to say this since it's for your mental and emotional safety but" He licked his lips before continuing. "considering she was in the direct path, it is possible that she could have been crushed. If so, she may be underneath it. I'm sorry ma'am, I'll have some firefighters look but there's no guarantee."

"No!" She screamed, surprising the two and stood up with her hands balled at her sides. "You're lying!" The brunette sobbed, legs buckling from underneath her.

"I'm sorry."

Kamari threw off the hand on her shoulder. "Shut up! She's not dead!" _'She can't be!'_

A despairing wail left her and had people stopping to turn and look at her, some knowing why as they gazed at her in pity.

"This was supposed to be fun!"

Why did it have to be the one person that had always been there by her side all her life? Why did that bastard have to drink and drive? Why did he have to swerve and crash into the club?

"Why?" Hands wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

Why did it have to be her twin sister that took the brunt of the impact?

_'Kari!'_

End chapter.

* * *

AN: This is just a test. More than anything, it will just be added by request or at anytime I have another chance of inspiration with it. The theme is not just with sisters but with anything like this. Rape, Murder, Suicide, etc.


End file.
